Anti-microbial sprays are well known. However, conventional sprays are topically applied and have a limited life especially when diluted with water or alcohol. Furthermore, many of the anti-microbial compositions cannot be utilized in the processing of polymeric materials since the physical characteristics of the polymers can be altered. This result is a lowering in the degree of utility of the polymer for the desired activity. It is well known that the addition of polymer additives can materially affect the physical characteristics of a polymer.
Phenols are recognized to be the standard for testing as to the anti-microbial characteristics of an anti-microbial agent. Quaternary ammonium compounds are primarily utilized against gram negative bacteria. Quaternary compounds are utilized for surface sanitation in the form of topical sprays.
It is desirable to incorporate anti-microbial compositions into polymers to prevent degradation if the physical characteristics of the polymers are not altered.
While the state of anti-bacterial films has evolved, there is limited versatility and variability for anti-microbial products currently available as coatings and paints which can be used. Incorporation of an antimicrobial agent into a part depends upon the stability of the anti-microbial agent at the temperature that the part is formed. Also, in porous parts such as foam, the conventional anti-microbial agent is subject to being leached out.
Ethyl vinyl alcohol and Ethyl vinyl acetate are mechanically tough thermoplastics that readily and stably polymerizes without low molecular weight contaminants or chemical stabilizers. KYNAR® brand PVDF homopolymers and copolymers is commercially available from Elf Atochem ATO, Philadelphia, Pa. PVDF can be utilized to provide a sprayable or paintable coating having incorporated an anti-microbial agent which can be used as a bandage.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,293; 4,528,300; and 4,640,933, which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose processes for the preparation of polyolefin resin foams which can be used in the present invention.